Habitudes
by Nighty Sha
Summary: Un matin tout sauf ordinaire. Mais finalement... -yaoi Rui/Hiruma-


**Disclaimer :** Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Genre :** entre le PG-13 et le NC-17 pour mentions de relations sexuelles - mais rien de méchant. **Spoiler** -léger- du chapitre 110.  
**Pairing :** Rui/Hiruma

* * *

**Habitudes**

* * *

En se réveillant, il sentit d'abord une odeur qui lui semblait agréable sans pour autant la reconnaître. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait ; il s'était posé la question en premier lieu mais maintenant il reconnaissait, oui. Doucement il se releva sur les coudes pour regarder autour de lui.  
Il reconnaissait cette pièce, l'odeur particulière qui y flottait et les bruits un peu répétitifs qui venaient de l'autre coté lui firent tourner la tête - pour croiser le regard à peine meurtrier de Hiruma qui se retourna en même temps que lui.

« Enfin réveillé ? Bordel, je t'avais dit que tu pouvais rester pour la nuit que si tu déguerpissais tôt ce matin – il est dix heures passées et t'es encore là. »

« Eh oh, t'avais qu'à me réveiller si t'étais si pressé… »

Il entendit un bruit de vaisselle qu'on essaye d'entasser dans un évier déjà plein et prit ça pour seule réponse. Pourtant il avait raison, si le quarterback des Devil Bats voulait le voir hors de chez lui à l'aube, il n'aurait eu aucun remord à le réveiller à sa manière pour le balancer dehors à poil, par la porte ou bien la fenêtre. Ah tiens, à ce propos…

« T'as pas vu mes fringues ? »

« Non. T'as qu'à chercher dans l'entrée : c'est toi qui les a balancées je te signale. »

... Ouais. C'était Hiruma en même temps, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il les ait ramassées et pliées au pied du lit pour lui. Cette image lui faisait plutôt peur en fait, il préférait savoir ses vêtements traînant un peu partout dans le studio depuis la veille.  
Pour l'instant il avait encore trop la flemme de se tirer des draps, alors il attendrait encore un peu avait de se rhabiller. Il s'étira donc paresseusement et repoussa de son front les longues mèches noires, d'habitude retenues en arrière par un bon litre de laque, qui l'empêchait de voir.

Après quoi il s'allongea sur le ventre pour regarder d'un peu plus près le coin cuisine du studio voir ce qu'y faisait Hiruma.

« Depuis quand tu vis tout seul, au fait ? »

« Je t'ai pas dit quelque chose à propos de dégager ? »

« Ça va, t'es pas à cinq minutes près. Si t'es en retard ils commenceront sans toi c'est tout. »

« C'est justement ce que je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent. On est en plein tournoi, l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui est important et faudra qu'on se consacre à ça et à rien d'autre cette fois. »

« Ah ouais ? Encore un truc de cinglé je suis sûr. »

« Tch' fais pas comme si t'en savais rien. »

Rui avait envie de répliquer qu'en effet il n'en savait rien, que de toute façon il n'avait plus d'équipe (même si Megu aurait affirmé le contraire mais bon elle n'était pas là, alors flûte) donc qu'il s'en foutait ; mais il préférait en rester là. C'était un sujet qu'ils n'abordaient pas – à vrai dire il y avait peu de sujets qu'ils abordaient vraiment.  
Préférant oublier ça vite fait, il fit de nouveau un rapide tour d'horizon des lieux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui le peu de fois où il était venu. Bah ce n'était comme si Hiruma lui en laissait le temps ou comme si la décoration de son studio l'intéressait vraiment, non plus. Lorsqu'ils venaient ici c'était qu'ils étaient à proximité, qu'Hiruma décidait que ce serait plus pratique et _basta_. C'était juste pour coucher, le lieu importait peu. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était bien la première fois qu'il passait une nuit entière ici - normalement il se faisait foutre à la porte directement dès qu'il sortait d'une douche qu'il n'avait le droit de prendre que si elle lui prenait moins de cinq minutes.  
Même si ça lui semblait bizarre, il préférait ne pas en faire la remarque à l'intéressé sinon il finirait vraiment sur le palier avant même d'avoir pu récupérer ses fringues.

Il appuya son menton sur ses poings fermés, sans perdre une miette des allers et venus du quarterback des Devil Bats qui lui jetait un regard noir à chaque passage. Lui-même était à peine habillé d'une chemise même pas fermée et d'un jean (tellement serré que Rui se demandait si c'était vraiment un jean de mec et comment il pouvait bouger là-dedans. Ce type avait vraiment des goûts discutables en matière de fringues. Sympa à regarder mais discutables quand même), il parlait d'être pressé mais quand il l'était vraiment c'était plutôt le genre à être prêt dans la seconde et à attendre en tapant du pied et en armant un flingue. Là il traînait. Comme une personne _normale_.

« T'as _vraiment_ envie d'y aller à ton entraînement ? On dirait pas. » railla Rui en croisant les bras pour y reposer sa tête, toujours largement affalé sur le lit – et pas encore habillé.

« T'es _toujours_ aussi chiant le matin ? Si c'est ça plus jamais tu passes la nuit là, d'ailleurs t'es censé être déjà parti. »

_« J'ai pas envie. Pourquoi on reste pas là un moment, plutôt ? »_  
Mais il garda sa réponse mentale pour lui-même et la remplaça par un simple haussement d'épaules. Non. Ce n'était pas autorisé ça. L'avoir pensé n'était déjà pas une bonne chose. Il n'y avait rien entre lui et Hiruma, rien à part le football (et maintenant ils n'en parlaient plus, justement) et, quand le quarterback des Devil Bats le décidait et lui passait un coup de fil à ce sujet, le sexe.  
Rien d'autre. Alors à quoi bon rester collés l'un à l'autre une fois qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient ? Rui haussa à nouveau les épaules, pour lui-même cette fois. Pour penser des trucs pareils il ne devait pas être bien réveillé, ça devait être ça.

Bon, il allait partir à la recherche de ses vêtements et se tirer avant d'avoir d'autres idées stupides, ça valait mieux. Ses sous-vêtements étaient à ses pieds, tant mieux, ça lui éviterait au moins d'avoir à se balader complètement nu dans le studio d'Hiruma – on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber. Il retrouva le reste effectivement dans l'entrée, sauf sa veste d'uniforme qu'il avait posé plus loin sur ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une table basse.  
Son pantalon blanc et son tee-shirt enfilés, il regagna la pièce principale et s'assit sur le lit avec l'intention de demander à l'autre démon s'il avait de quoi se coiffer avant de sortir, des trucs normaux si c'était possible…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une tasse fumante de café apparut sous son nez, tendue par un Hiruma qui en tenait une seconde dans son autre main.

« J' me suis dit qu'avec ça tu serais peut-être plus motivé pour te tirer. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton grinçant comme s'il se devait d'expliquer un geste qui pouvait passer pour _sympathique_.

Après un léger temps pour se remettre de la surprise, Rui répondit à son air blasé par un sourire qui laissa apparaître une langue reptilienne et saisit la tasse agréablement chaude entre ses deux mains :

« Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée alors ; j'ai plutôt tendance à prendre mon temps quand je bois mon café le matin, moi. »

Il s'était attendu à voir sa tasse lui exploser dans les mains à cause d'une balle de revolver mais rien de tel ne se produisit. Hiruma se contenta de se rapprocher pour s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit et plonger le nez dans sa propre tasse.

« Bah. Moi aussi. » finit-il par répondre.

Rui en aurait éclaté de rire. Mais avant ça il préférait continuer sur la route du défi, tant qu'il pouvait le faire en restant en vie ce n'était pas déplaisant :

« Tu vas être en retard à ton entraînement. »

L'autre quarterback but encore une gorgée de café et ce fut à son tour de hausser les épaules avec désintérêt avant de s'appuyer contre le mur comme s'il avait l'intention de ne pas se relever avant un petit moment.

« Je suis pas à cinq minutes près. De toute façon si j' suis pas là, ils commenceront sans moi. »

Sa tasse, vraisemblablement vide, rejoignit un meuble bancal qui faisait office de table de nuit. Il retourna la tête vers Rui qui semblait chercher à cacher son air surpris derrière sa propre tasse encore pleine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si tu veux mettre tes chaussures, elles doivent être toujours dans l'entrée là où était le reste. »

« Non. »

Il avait répondu directement, sans réfléchir vraiment avant. Et après un hochement de tête négatif, il se rassit à son tour plus confortablement et profita de son café tant qu'il était encore chaud.

« J'avais pas l'intention de partir tout de suite de toute façon. »

« J'en étais sûr. Tch' j'avais raison tu passes plus jamais la nuit là si c'est pour me filer tes mauvaises habitudes, enfoiré de caméléon... »

« Je t'ai jamais demandé de faire du café non plus. Et puis t'es le premier à t'être assis... »

« Ta gueule. »

Hiruma n'avait pas tort, passer la nuit chez lui ça lui donnait des idées bizarres. Mais s'ils étaient deux à les avoir... bah, ça valait peut-être le coup finalement.


End file.
